1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting sensor mounted on a surface of a display screen and configured to detect the position of an indicator, a method for manufacturing the detecting sensor, and an indicator position detecting device incorporating the detecting sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitance type input device has been known, which is disposed on the surface of a display screen of a liquid crystal display device to detect the touching position of a finger of a user or the like, and to input information corresponding to a displayed indicated image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-259203 (pages 5 to 15 and FIGS. 1 to 11), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the capacitance type input device, light transmitting electrode patterns that intersect each other are formed on the surface of a light transmitting substrate, and the position of a finger of a user is detected based on a change in capacitance, which occurs when the finger touches the surface.